


A Loss of Words and Heart

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Eirika and Innes are at a dismissing and can't seem to agree, revealing their true feelings to each other.





	A Loss of Words and Heart

Cheers sounding as a small celebration is taken place in the middle of the town's central market. Faces lit with happiness and laughter, the flames blanketing them in warm existence. A large feast is held, but a loss of appetite.

It's the question of war that makes me wonder why people can be happy during such a time. This aura is one of forgetfulness, dispersing all worries of war. Yet even the noblest ones are taking leisure in what is but a small rest.

My own sister finding solace in such a time, disgusting and childish or her. Distancing myself from the crowd, I stand on watch near the gate. The moonlight glimmers to the fields of Grado's plains. Keeping a keen sense of fear and awareness, gazing across the windswept wilderness that could host any form of enemy.

Arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into a warming hug, but I kept my eyes on the field. By the gentle touch, I already knew who's radiance this belongs to. The same radiance I've been mesmerized with since youth.

"Innes, when are you going to relax? Seth has already agreed to keep watch. Come with me, the party is still ongoing." Eirika's loving voice wasn't even enough to break my focus, but the pain in my heart forced me to let down my guard. "Won't you come dance with me, Tana is still handing out food still, you've got to keep yourself well fed."

"I don't know how you can be so calm and relaxed in a time like this, anyone could be out there waiting for a moment to strike. Yet you would rather have fun then be cautious of what's beyond your control." Her touch was removed from my body, leaving a cold feeling to well up. "Leave everything to me, Princess, I've already said I devote my life to you."

Looking back at her, she looked devoid of what happiness her voice used to resonate. She held her hands behind her back, looking away from me, towards the ground. When reaching out to her, she took steps back.

"I am scared though, I'm terrified of what is going to happen. No one knows the future, and I get scared just thinking of what I may have to do and what I may lose." Tears falling like sapphire drops. "But I don't let it consume me, we all need to relax, otherwise we aren't really living." She stepped down from the post, leaving me to myself again.

She's not careful enough, Eirika is being hunted for her bracelet, her life. The moment she drops her guard down, she's already lost.

I have to protect her.

~

The following morning was peaceful, running on only a few hours of sleep made me feel physically and mentally drained. Tana continued to point that out, but after eating and washing up I felt fine.

Everyone seemed to be in such high spirits, annoying amounts of hope that will one day be crushed with any single force of negativity. Even Eirika seemed to be happy, happy in a time of war is foolish, and I wish I could point that out to her.

We had a long march ahead of us, none being without a fair share of caution and danger. Countless creatures of the dead and demons still lingered through the remnants of all the kingdoms. In times like these, people are more dangerous than monsters, for people can be monsters in their own right.

Staying by Eirika's side constantly, bow ready for anything. She seemed unnerved with me at her side, but her own feelings on my protecting her shouldn't matter. No one else can protect her like I can, I'm the only one who will die for her.

"You know Princess, the fields of Frelia are quite beautiful in spring, I'd love to show you around once this is all settled." She didn't even give me a glance. "Or maybe I can take you aboard a pegasus and show you the beauty of the land?" Still no reaction.

There's no doubt she was upset over my words from the previous night, but I won't apologize for wanting to protect her. She fails to see that I'm no ordinary archer, I can protect her with all that I am, and my death will not be a waste if protecting her.

~

Stopping in yet another village, everyone seemed depleted of all energy. Eirika looked weak, having not eating since this morning. Seth ordered everyone to rest, leaving him and Vanessa to prepare food for everyone along with villagers willing to provide for the group.

Taking post along the gate defenses yet again, I let myself lose focus of my surroundings and looked to the fields. Something tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to jump and drawing back my bowstring.

"No need to be jumpy, just keeping watch like I was ordered too," Colm exclaimed and I calmed down, relaxing my hands on my bow. "She's worried about you ya know, you should really rest, otherwise you're only going to hurt her more than you wish." He had a smirk on his face, but one that annoyed with the truth.

"It's none of your damn business, I'll do as I please, I'm the only one who can protect her, so I'll do whatever I can to ensure her safety." He laughed to himself, causing me irritation.

"I think Seth has that taken care of, he's protected her long before you joined us." Anger welled up inside me, but instead of taking it out on him, I found a giant spider wandering in the fields, shooting it between the eyes. "Damn, didn't think that would upset you, well, yes I did." I looked at him, with deep and cold eyes.

Colm seemed to take the notion that he wasn't wanted and backed off, moving to another section of the village to keep watch. Feeling weak from fatigue and hunger, I barely had any means of energy.

I watched in precaution until the sun started to rise, that's when I felt myself fading from consciousness, feeling a loud crash as my body fell to the wooden floor. Falling to sleep as I've fulfilled my duty.

~

I awoke to a stuffed room, the air was humid, and the bed I was on wasn't too comfortable. A note on a bedside table was placed, as I was sitting up, I realized my clothes were changed. Picking up the paper note, it read:

"Take all the time you need to rest, you will do well to get enough. You've already worried my Princess quite a bit of trouble, this is your only warning."

The only person with that form of tone was Seth, and it pissed me off that he was worried about Eirika just because I was pushing myself. No one understands that I'm doing this for her, she must be protected at all costs.

The door creaked as two short figures walked in. Ross and Neimi bringing water and food for me, not staying long enough for me to even question. It was a simple meal, bread, and meat along with a canteen of water. On a note was Eirika's initials, meaning it was ordered to be brought to me.

Eating quickly, I dressed and headed out to see everyone. I was astonished to see that it was night time. It only felt like I passed out for a short time.

Everyone was scattered across the village, this one looked new though. I was most likely carried from our last destination. With my awareness back, I could see Eirika standing watch along the towers, infuriating me.

Once climbing, I grabbed her shoulder, causing her to turn around in an instant.

"What do you think you are doing Princess? You should order someone else to keep watch, let me do it." She shook her head.

"Why do you wish to throw your life away for me, I'm not that important, I can be replaced, the only thing that matters to the enemy is my bracelet! And what good am I if I can't protect my friends and loved ones!" Tears began to fall like the glistening ocean of Frelia.

"You don't know that! You shouldn't even be near the fight, you're too important!" Why won't you just let me do this for you!" My voice grew loud, causing her to become mad as well.

A hard slap to the face, and a burning imprint of the hand that did not hesitate. She was sobbing now, she looked helpless, and seeing her crying caused me to as well.

"You've been risking your life, protecting me, even losing your own health just to make sure I am safe. I appreciate everything you do for me, but don't throw away your life just because of me! I can't deal with you being hurt or worse because of me.

"Eirika, you don't understand. It isn't that simple." She covered her face, crying into her beautiful porcelain skin.

The air grew thick with every tear from both of us. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a warming hug, my tears falling and landing on her shoulder.

"I can't lose you again......." She wiped away her tears, looking at me strangely. "When I heard that Renais fell, that your father died, I lost it. I thought I had lost you, I left and immediately left the castle, unaware that you were on your way. Once I heard of your safety, I dedicated myself to finding you and protecting you, Eirika, you mean everything to me, I can't lose you." She used her thumb to wipe away my tears.

She cupped my face with her shaky hands, planting a soft kiss on my lips, my body reacting by pulling her in with my arms wrapping around her shoulders. Our hearts were in unison, in love and pain.

"It causes me more pain to see you like that, of course, you can protect me Innes, but I want to protect you too. No matter how big your ego can get." She laughed, holding my hand in her own, placing it against her heart. "I love you, Innes, promise me that you'll take care of yourself, that you won't throw away your life, protect me, but protect yourself."

Grasping her hand and placing a soft kiss, she smiled and I could see the glow in her eyes that only showed me the true love in her heart.

"I promise I will protect you, but I vow to take care of myself as well. I cannot dare let you shed any more tears, however, do not be afraid to call on me for help over anything. You're the most important person in my life, I love you, Princess Eirika."

Our hands were intertwined, the warmth of her love was enough to bring me a sense of new belonging. A strong resolve to see through to the end of this war, and continue to support the maiden I adore with every fiber of my being.


End file.
